Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ ''Gojira?) is a Kaiju, a gigantic radioactive dinosaur from ancient times who was awakened and mutated by atomic weapons in 1954. He is the main monster protagonist of the Disney/Toho-produced animated series, Godzilla: King of the Monsters (TV Series). Official Disney Bio "Godzilla is a creature from a time unknown by any human being. He is a huge, 300 foot behemoth that was slumbering for millions of years, until in the year 1954, the testing of atomic weapons reawakened Godzilla and mutated him into a force of nature beyond the scope of man's imagination. He then proceeded to seek his horrible revenge and devastated the city of Tokyo that same year. Afterwards, he has vanished as mysteriously as he had appeared and has not been seen since, and the events of Godzilla's raid on Tokyo have long been forgotten. Now, in 2015, mankind will witness the return of the force of nature, the alpha predator...The King of the Monsters." -Godzilla's bio on Disney.com Physical Appearance Godzilla is a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and maple-leaf dorasl fins and has thick legs. He is 270 feet tall ''(82 meters tall) ''and at least 400 feet in length from head to tail. Godzilla has a variety of powers and abilities that he gained from his mutation by the atomic bomb. He has an incredibly thick hide which not even the mightiest man-made weapons can penetrate. He is also capable of rapid regeneration and has incredible physical strength. He also has the ability to absorb radiation to make himself stronger and fuel his atomic powers. He also can use his thick tail to smash buildings to rubble and pound his enemies to a pulp. He is also shown to be able to use his great bulk as a weapon as a well, charging into his opponents and ramming them that way. However, despite that, his most destructive and famous ability is his trademark ''thermonuclear breath, ''often shortened to "''Atomic breath." ''Godzilla's atomic breath is a powerful blast of concentrated radiation which he fires from his mouth, which forms as a laser-like energy weapon. Gallery godzilla rampage.jpg|Godzilla on another rampage. Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla rising out of the ocean. Godzilla exhausted.png|Godzilla exhausted from a long fight. Godzilla Atomic Breath.png|Godzilla firing his atomic breath. Godzilla vs Anguirus.png|Godzilla fighting Anguirus Godzilla CRUSH.png|Godzilla smashes a building with his foot. Disney Infinity Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla from Disney Infinity. Godzilla napping.png|Godzilla taking a nap due to exhaustion from another Kaiju battle. Appearances Films ''Released Gojira (1954) Godzilla Raids Again King Kong vs Godzilla Mothra vs Godzilla Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster Invasion of Astro Monster Godzilla vs the Sea Monster Son of Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Godzilla's Revenge Godzilla vs Hedorah Godzilla vs Gigan Godzilla vs Megalon Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla Terror of MechaGodzilla The Return of Godzilla Godzilla vs Biollante Godzilla vs King Ghidorah Godzilla vs Mothra Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Godzilla vs Destoroyah Godzilla 2000 Godzilla vs Megaguirus Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah, All Out Attack Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Godzilla: Tokyo SOS Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla (2014) Upcoming Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) Television Godzilla: King of the Monsters (TV Series) Video Games Godzilla: The Game '' Disney Infinity Trivia *Godzilla holds the Guiness World Record for the longest continuously-running movie franchise, as it has had 29 movies and has been running for over 60 years since its creation in the year 1954. *Godzilla's japanese name ''Gojira ''is actually a combination of two Japanese words: ''gorira (gorilla) and kujira (whale). *Two popular misconceptions are that Godzilla breathes fire and he is a lizard. Neither of these are true: Godzilla actually breathes thermonuclear ray and is a dinosaur awakened and irradiated by atomic bomb testing. External Links http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Giants Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cloverfield monster Category:Non-Disney Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters